Because of You
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kakak beradik dengan sifat yang hampir mirip. Bukan hanya sifat, bahkan wajah mereka juga bisa dibilang sebelas duabelas. Dan yang paling menarik, mereka juga menyukai gadis yang sama. tapi apa jadinya kalau gadis yang mereka sukai itu sangat tidak peka? / SasuSaku slight SaiSaku / AU / OOC / Chapter 3 update / Review?
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kakak beradik dengan sifat yang hampir mirip. Bukan hanya sifat, bahkan wajah mereka juga bisa dibilang sebelas duabelas. Dan yang paling menarik, mereka juga menyukai gadis yang sama.

Harusnya bukan masalah kalau gadis yang mereka sukai itu adalah gadis cantik berusia lima belas tahun dan masih kelas satu SMA, karena Uchiha Sai adalah pemuda kelas tiga SMA.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah, Sasuke yang notabene adik dari Sai. Dia masih kelas lima SD, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai Sakura yang usianya lima tahun diatasnya?

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY MARI-CHAN**

**Because of You**

**SasuSakuSai fictlet**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura & Sai**

**Genre: romance (dikit) & humor & terserah reader(?)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo kalau ada *sombong* dan cerita terserah Author**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Taman.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang tempat itu? jalan-jalan? Kencan dengan kekasih? Atau hanya sekedar pelepas penat saat di serang masalah? Yah, setidaknya, kalau sedang stress pasti banyak dari kalian yang memilih taman sebagai tempat refreshing.

Begitu juga Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan orang jepang itupun memilih taman sebagai tempatnya melepas stres. Yah, walaupun stresnya belum bisa hilang tapi dia merasa sedikit lebih baik saat menginjakkan kakinya di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Haah…" gadis itu menghela nafasnya pelan, dengan perlahan dia memilih berjalan kaki menuju bangku yang biasanya selalu ia tempati saat berada di taman tersebut.

Senyum tipis menguar dari bibir merah mudanya saat melihat segerombolan—tiga—anak yang sangat ia kenali sedang bermain bola di depan bangku yang akan ia duduki. Ia juga melihat bagaimana para gadis-gadis kecil di pinggir lapangan itu bersorak kegirangan dengan wajah yang memerah saat menyemangati mereka.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis musim semi itu untuk menyamankan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang telah ia tuju.

"Hhh, menyebalkan," gumam Sakura dengan nada pelan. Entah masalah apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Tapi sepertinya bukan masalah sepele.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kuun_!"

"Eh," teriakan dari para gadis cilik itu mau tak mau memaksa Sakura untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut saat menatap sang pemilik nama—yang barusaja di teriaki oleh para gadis kecil di samping lapangan—sedang berlari dengan bola di kakinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang berlari menuju gawang sempat tersenyum sangat tipis saat melihat kehadiran gadis bermahkota _pink_ yang sekarang sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Teme! Shoot_!"

Tuing!

Duk!

Bruk!

"_Ittai! Teme_ jahat!"

Bola berwarna hitam dan putih itu menggelinding menuju tempat Sakura duduk. Apa yang terjadi?

Mata hijau Sakura masih terfokus pada bola yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya sampai suara seorang gadis cilik menyadarkannya dan kembali ia memandang sekumpulan anak kelas lima SD tersebut.

"Na-naruto-_kun,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Barulah Sakura menyadari, hal apa yang barusaja terjadi di depan matanya.

Bola yang seharusnya di tendang Sasuke dan harusnya juga dimasukkan dalam gawang yang dijaga oleh temannya yang berambut model nanas—Nara Shikamaru—malah ditendang ke arah kepala pirang milik anak seumurannya yang Sakura tahu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Hah? Sasuke, kau gila.

"Hn, berhenti memanggilku _Teme, Dobe," _ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya—apalagi di depan Sakura—lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hah, hanya karena alasan itu? hah, Uchiha. Tidak kecil, tidak besar, sama saja. Batin Sakura sembari menghela nafas. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju tengah lapangan dimana Naruto, masih meringis kesakitan di sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Naruto itu sahabatmu 'kan, ayo minta maaf!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit keras saat membantu Naruto yang masih saja meringis kesakitan.

"Hn."

Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan tinjunya agar tidak melukai pemuda kecil tapi tampan yang saat ini memasang wajah angkuh khas Uchiha di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga, memukul anak kecil itu tidak dibenarkan dalam situasi apapun.

"Hah, aku lelah bicara denganmu," ucap Sakura lagi. Kali ini, bola mata teduhnya menatap Naruto, "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanyanya tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang terpeta di wajah cantiknya.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan cengirannya seperti biasa, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_neechan._"

"Hm, baguslah. Nah, apa kalian mau bermain lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan untuk kembali menuju bangku tempatnya duduk.

"Tentu saja, ayo, _Teme!_" teriak Naruto dengan semangat. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. _Teme_ dan _Dobe_. Haha, panggilan yang sangat unik.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat seraya kembali berlari-lari kecil menyusul Naruto. Ia juga sempat melirik Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju bangku lewat sudut matanya, dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sangat tipis. Hei, kau senang yah, Uchiha?

.

Sakura kembali memposisikan duduknya di bangku yang sempat ia tinggalkan sejenak tadi. Kali ini tatapan matanya beralih menatap barang yang ia bawa dan tergeletak dengan manisnya tepat di sebelahnya duduk.

Tangan mungil itu mengepal. Segera ia ambil kertas putih yang menjadi sumber masalahnya hari ini.

Kres!

"Sai bodoh!" rutuknya pelan dengan tangan yang masih meremas kertas putih di tangannya, "awas saja kau Sai _no baka_," lanjutnya lagi. Remasan tangannya pada kertas di genggamannya pun semakin menguat_. Poor_ kertas.

"Hh," setelah puas menganiaya kertas putih tak berdosa itu, Sakura kembali menaruh secara acak kertas putih yang bentuknya sudah lecek tersebut di sampingnya.

"Kyaaaa… Sasuke-_kuuuun!"_

Lagi dan lagi, suara berisik itu kembali menggema melewati telinga Sakura. Hah, tidak bisakah mereka berteriak memanggil nama yang lainnya. Kenapa harus Sasuke-_kun?_ Hah, itu malah akan semakin mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang sangat ingin ia lempar ke Mars hari ini juga.

"Sakura?"

Jiiit!

Dengan segera, Sakura memutar arah pandangnya. Kali ini, mata sewarna dedaunan itu menatap garang pemuda yang barusaja bersuara. Wajah pucat, senyum aneh, rambut hitam dan bermata _onyx,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai, Uchiha Sai.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi ia rutuki, pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi sumber kegalauannya, pemuda yang sangat ingin ia tonjok wajah tak berdosanya itu. ck. Pemuda paling menyebalkan.

"Loh, kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau semakin terlihat jelek."

Tuing!

Empat sudut berbentuk siku berjejer langsung muncul di jidat lebar Sakura saat mendengar sepotong kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat pemuda yang bahkan belum memposisikan dirinya duduk itu.

Ck, dia memang sangat ahli membuat Sakura kesal. Benar-benar minta di lempar ke Mars nih anak. Tapi, saat melihat wajah Sai yang masih memasang tampang terlalu polos itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

"Haaah… terserah apa katamulah," itulah respon yang akhirnya diberikan gadis berusia lima belas tahun tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Sai yang kali ini sudah memposisikan duduknya di samping Sakura. Jadi, apa gunanya dia bertanya?

.

"Ng…" bola mata _onyx_ milik Sai melirik sekilas gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. kepalanya menunduk. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Sai tidak nyaman.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau marah padaku, memang apa salahku?"

Hening

"…"

"Hei, Saku—"

"Bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa salahmu! Hah, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" jawab Sakura. Sai sempat kaget saat mendengar jawaban super ketus itu meluncur dari bibir gadis yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tapi, sejurus kemudian, Sai tersenyum, bukan senyum seperti biasa, tapi senyum tulus yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Ingatannya kembali bergulir ke beberapa waktu yang lalu saat sang gadis musim semi itu memergoki dirinya sedang jalan berdua dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Cemburu, eh?"

DOR!

Sang gadis pecinta _pink_ itu tersentak mendengar potongan kata yang barusaja diucapkan sang sahabat berambut _eboni_. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya dan kali ini menatap sang _onyx_.

Sakura menatap dalam-dalam manik hitam milik sahabat menyebalkannya itu. dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, gadis kelas satu SMA itupun membalas ucapan sang calon pelukis masa depan di depannya.

"Siapa yang cemburu, heh, _Baka,_" jawab Sakura. Gadis manis itu kembali menggulirkan _emerald_nya, kemanapun asalkan tidak menatap manik hitam kelam milik Sai.

Sedangkan Sai, pemuda murah senyum itupun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai itu. Dan itu tentu saja membuat sang Haruno kembali menatapnya, "jangan tertawa bodoh."

"Haha, _gomen,_ Sakura," kata pemuda itu lagi yang masih saja mempertahankan ekspresi gelinya.

"…"

"Sakura, aku minta maaf, hei, Saku—"

"Bodoh, Sai bodoh! Padahal kau sudah berjanji mengajariku menggambar untuk tugas kesenianku. Tapi, kau malah kencan dengan teman sekelasmu itu, kalau kau tidak mau membantuku jangan menyanggupi permintaanku, bodoh!"

Ucapan Sakura seketika membuat Sai diam. Dia bahkan lupa tentang janji yang ia buat sendiri. Padahal pemuda pucat itu sangat tahu Sakura sangat tidak pandai menggambar, pantas saja Sakura sangat marah.

"Maaf, tapi, aku tidak kencan dengan Ino-_san_. Kami mengerjakan tugas, kau tahu sendiri, kami kelas tiga, tugasnya sangat banyak, Sakura," ucapnya membela diri walau kenyataannya memang demikian.

"Bodoh, Sai bodoh! Tugas kesenianku nilainya jelek, aku pasti dimarahi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, semua itu gara-gara kau!" kata Sakura lagi, kali ini tangannya pun ikut beraksi, menunjuk sang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun di depannya tepat di hidung. _What the_…

"Eh! Kenapa aku?" gumam Sai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar tidak peka, dasar manusia tidak berperasaan," suara Sakura bahkan semakin memelan. Dan itu tentu saja semakin membuat Sai merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_, lain kali aku akan mengajarimu menggambar, jadi jangan marah lagi, kemana Sakura-ku yang selalu ceria itu?"

"…"

"Saku—"

"_Baka!_" ucap Sakura pelan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis, sahabatnya ini memang menyebalkan, tapi kadang juga sangat manis, "Kau janji?" Tanya Sakura seraya menatap bola mata hitam milik Sai.

Sai hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku janji."

Nah, masalahmu sudah bereskah, nona Haruno?

.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun!_"

"_Teme,_ bawa kesini bolanya!"

'**Cih, **_**Dobe**_**. Tidak bisakah berhenti memanggilku T**_**eme,**_** apalagi di depan Saku-eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke**.'

"Cih, majulah, Sasuke, aku pasti akan menangkap tendanganmu," ucap sang penjaga gawang yang tumben kali ini tidak memasang wajah malasnya.

Sasuke masih berlari dengan bola di kakinya, melihat gawang yang semakin dekat membuatnya menyeringai dalam hati, diapun memposisikan kaki kanannya untuk menendang sang bola.

Tapi, pemandangan di belakang agak samping(?) gawang Shikamaru yang barusaja tertangkap bola mata _onyx_nya—entah kenapa—membuatnya geram.

Di bangku itu—yang seharusnya hanya ada Sakura—sekarang malah ada penghuni baru. Dan Sasuke sangat tahu siapa yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura. _Aniki_nya. Cih, sedang apa _baka aniki_ itu di sana? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Apakah dia tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk bermain bola? Ck. Kembali, perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Dan perasaan aneh itu selalu datang saat dirinya melihat Sakura dekat dengan pemuda lain. Meskipun itu kakaknya sendiri. Hah, menyebalkan.

"_Teme_! Ayo tendang!" teriak Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru kembali memasang pose bertahan a la Kiper yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

Sasuke menyeringai setan sebelum ia melepaskan tendangannya.

Duk!

Tendangan telah dilakukan. Shikamaru bersiap menangkap sang bola yang meluncur lurus ke arahnya. Naruto menari kegirangan karena sebentar lagi pasti gol. Jangan remehkan tendangan Uchiha Sasuke. Hah, dia 'kan sudah merasakannya tadi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bola itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Shikamaru. Shikamarupun menyeringai senang.

Sret!

"Eh!"

Duagh!

"_Ittai!_"

Semua bola mata berbeda warna itu membulat. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi.

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Shikamaru sebagai kiper yang bertugas menangkap bola hanya bisa bengong melihat bola yang seharusnya ia tangkap malah berbelok arah.

Naruto memasang wajah yang er—sangat susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bukan, kali ini bukan Naruto yang menjadi korban tendangan maut sang Uchiha kecil. Melainkan—

"Sai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Sakura saat melihat sang sahabat yang barusaja terkena bola berkecepatan tinggi yang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Hah, mengerikan.

"Aduh, kepalaku," –Uchiha Sai. Meringis kesakitan akibat ulah dari adik tercintanya. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia berusaha tidak menendang balik bola yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya ke arah sang _otouto_ yang terlihat luar biasa tenang di tengah lapangan.

"Sa-su-ke," geramnya menahan nafsu untuk tidak membunuh sang adik semata wayang.

Namun, bukannya takut, Sasuke justru menatap sang aniki seolah mengatakan kau-berani-melawan-anak-kecil?-sangat-tidak-gentle men.

"Cih, kau sengaja menendang bolanya ke arahku, bukan begitu Sas-uke?" entah kenapa, malah Sakura yang merinding mendengar panggilan Sai untuk adiknya.

"Jangan memanggilku sembarangan, _baka aniki_."

"Kau tidak sopan pada kakakmu, Sasu-_chan_," ucap Sai yang kali ini—entah sejak kapan—sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Cepat sekali ia bergerak.

"Apa, kau mau melawanku? Aku tidak takut padamu, _baka aniki_," kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas, dia bahkan lupa berapa perbedaan usianya dengan lawan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Perang tatapan matapun tak terhindarkan lagi. _Onyx_ bertemu _onyx._ Dan seakan bisa menebak arti tatapan mata satu sama lain, mereka pun mulai berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

'**Baka otouto**_**, kau cemburu karena Sakura lebih dekat denganku atau apa, heh'**_

'_**Hah, jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sakura tidak mungkin menyukaimu, mayat hidup'**_

'_**Rambut ayam'**_

'_**Senyum palsu'**_

'_**Wajah datar'**_

'_**Pelukis jelek'**_

Sakura hanya bisa menatap dua Uchiha yang sedang perang _deathglare_ di depannya. Mereka kenapa sih? Batinnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, bahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru pun ikut menyumbangkan sebuah _sweatdrop_ untuk duo Uchiha yang tengah beraksi di tengah lapangan.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas menyaksikan adegan yang menurutnya tidak seimbang itu—tidak seimbang untuk Sai maksudnya—hei, jangan lupakan kejadian tendangan-menghantam-kepala-dari Sasuke untuk Sai barusan.

Kali ini, Sakura melangkah menuju tengah lapangan tempat terjadinya perang tatapan maut a la Uchiha. Bahkan dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mereka bisa seperti itu?

Hah, kau tidak tahu Nona, mereka itu memperebutkanmu. Sungguh beruntung sekali kau, Haruno Sakura.

"Sai… hentikan, kau tidak seharusnya menatap Sasuke-_kun_ dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu, mungkin saja Sasuke-_kun_ tidak sengaja, diakan masih kecil," teriak Sakura yang kini mulai berlari menuju dua pemuda tampan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan bola tersebut.

'_**Hn, lihatkan, dia bahkan membelaku, **_**baka aniki**_,_' itulah yang Sai baca dari tatapan mata Sasuke, _**'cih,'**_ dan itulah respon tatapan mata dari Sai.

"Hah, terserahlah, hei, Sakura, kepalaku pusing sekali, kau bisa mengobatinya 'kan? Tendangan si _baka otouto_ ini keras juga."

Jiiit!

_Deathglare_ sempurna dari _onyx_ yang lebih rendah itupun menyerang Sai, namun, Uchiha Sai bukanlah orang yang mudah terintimidasi, apalagi oleh tatapan anak kecil yang bahkan belum lulus SD.

"Sai, kau ini, mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ memang tidak sengaja," kata Sakura lagi yang masih saja membela Sasuke. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda kecil berambut _raven_ itu sangat mahir menendang bola dan membelokkannya sesuai keinginannya, dasar gadis tidak peka, "Hah, ya sudahlah. Ayo ke rumahku," ajaknya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari adanya perang yang kembali bergema antara kakak beradik berwajah tampan di antaranya. Sekali lagi diulangi, Haruno Sakura memang sangat tidak peka.

'**Jyaa ne, baka otouto**_.' _Ucap Sai kembali lewat tatapan mata dan tidak lupa dengan senyum menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

'_**Cih, dasar **_**baka aniki**_._'

"Kami pulang dulu yah, Sasuke_-kun_…" ucap Sakura tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat jantung Sasuke seketika berpacu dengan cepat, tapi, secepat kilat juga ia segera bisa mengendalikannya, dasar, Uchiha.

"Hn," hanya itulah yang bisa dikeluarkan Sasuke saat melihat sang gadis yang ia ehem—sukai—mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman bersama dengan hah—bahkan Sasuke tidak mau menyebutkan namanya.

"Cih, awas saja kau, _baka aniki,"_ kata Sasuke pelan dengan seringainya yang terlihat berbahaya.

'_**Kali ini, aku memang kalah, tapi lain kali akan ku buat Sakura memperhatikanku, jangan remehkan otak jenius Uchiha.'**_

"_Teme_, kau kenapa?" gumam Naruto pelan saat melihat aura-aura tidak mengenakkan yang menguar dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Sementara Shikamaru yang melihat bagaimana perubahan Sasuke malah kembali ke wajah aslinya, mengantuk dan malas "Hah, merepotkan sekali." Sepertinya sang jenius sudah paham situasi yang dihadapi oleh sang sahabat.

The End

* * *

**Hiaaaa…. Chapter satu selesai…. Mihihi… akhirnya, kesampaian juga membuat fictlet tentang SasuSakuSai. Aku suka mereka bertigaaaa…. *lebay***

**Yosh, **_**gomen**_** kalau aku gak bisa jadikan fict ini story yang nyambung(?), soalnya, aku ini anaknya rada susah nentuin plot *pundung*. Jadi, akhirnya malah buat fictlet doang #jleb. **

**Entahlah bagaimana tanggapan para reader tentang fict ini. Yosh, sudikah para reader semua memberiku review *blink-blink***

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kakak beradik dengan sifat yang hampir mirip. Bukan hanya sifat, bahkan wajah mereka juga bisa dibilang sebelas duabelas. Dan yang paling menarik, mereka juga menyukai gadis yang sama.

Harusnya bukan masalah kalau gadis yang mereka sukai itu adalah gadis cantik berusia lima belas tahun dan masih kelas satu SMA, karena Uchiha Sai adalah pemuda kelas tiga SMA.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah, Sasuke yang notabene adik dari Sai. Dia masih kelas lima SD, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai Sakura yang usianya lima tahun diatasnya?

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY MARI-CHAN**

**Because of You**

**SasuSakuSai fictlet**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura & Sai**

**Genre: romance & humor & terserah reader(?)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo kalau ada *sombong* dan cerita terserah Author**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Minggu pagi.

Seharusnya itu hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah, mengingat padatnya aktifitas yang telah dijalani selama seminggu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku di sebuah rumah besar dengan tulisan UCHIHA yang terpampang jelas di depan rumah megah tersebut.

"Ayo semuanya," kata Uchiha Itachi—sang sulung dari ketiga bersaudara Uchiha.

"_Yosh_!" itulah respon Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tumben kompak.

Ketiga Uchiha berwajah tampan itupun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju mobil hitam milik sang kakak tertua. Terlihat mereka bertiga membawa sebuah tas besar.

"_Nii-san_, tasnya berat, bawakan yah?" rajuk Sasuke yang mulai keluar sifat manjanya saat bersama sang sulung. Sedangkan Sai yang berjalan di belakang keduanya hanya bisa mencibir pelan _**'Manja'**_ katanya dalam hati.

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke dan itu tentu saja membuat pemuda cilik itu luar biasa senangnya. Tapi—

Tuk!

Itachi mendaratkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya tepat di jidat Sasuke. Spontan Sasuke mengusap pelan jidatnya dan memandang sang _aniki_ dengan tatapan polos khas anak SD—polos apanya?

"Sasuke, tasnya _Nii-san_ juga berat, jadi bawa sendiri," jawab Itachi dengan nada pelan.

Kalau mau menolak kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, B_aka Aniki_. Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Pppffftt—" sekuat tenaga, Sai menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Walaupun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kejadian tadi, tapi tetap saja ia merasa geli melihat tipuan khas kakaknya untuk Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, heh," ucap Sasuke tak lupa dengan _deathglare_ mematikan khas Uchiha, tapi lagi-lagi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk sang kakak yang terlalu murah senyum tersebut.

"Sudahlah kalian, ayo masuk," kali ini Itachi yang menengai perdebatan yang tidak seimbang itu.

"Hn," Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut saat menyaksikan kedua adiknya itu memasuki mobil dengan wajah di tekuk. Sudah terlalu biasa, mereka kadang sangat akur tapi terkadang juga tidak bisa akur.

"Ng…" mata _onyx_ milik sang sulung Uchiha itu memicing sekilas saat melihat bayangan berwarna _pink_ yang tertangkap matanya. Diapun melirik sekilas kedua _otouto_nya yang masih duduk santai di kursi penumpang.

Detik berikutnya, sang calon dokter itu menyeringai sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat kedua _otouto_nya heran, mereka berdua berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya kompak.

Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas menempel di otak kedua Uchiha ini—mau apa dia?

.

"Loh, Sai, Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

"Nah, ayo berangkat!"

Krik!

Krik!

Ketiga orang yang barusaja bersuara itu terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi ternyata, Itachi keluar dari mobil tadi bertujuan mengajak sang gadis musim semi itu untuk ikut mereka? yang benar saja.

"Itachi-_nii_, memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang saat ini duduk di sebelah kursi penumpang atau lebih tepatnya, dia duduk di sebelah sang Uchiha sulung.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Sakura-_chan_."

Dua pasang mata berwarna _onyx_ itu berkilat tidak suka menatap kedua orang yang duduk di depan mereka. apa Itachi-_nii_ juga menyukai Sakura? Entahlah.

"Sakura, kenapa kau mau diajak Itachi-_niisan_?" Tanya Sai pada satu-satunya gadis yang ada di dalam mobil hitam tersebut.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kursi penumpang yang ada di belakangnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, Itachi-_nii_ bilang mau jalan-jalan, aku ikut saja," jawabnya terlalu polos.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ dengan elitnya saat mendengar jawaban gadis yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya tersebut _**'dia ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh, sih'**_ batinnya.

"_Aaa_, kau tidak takut di bohongi oleh Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sai lagi, mata hitamnya sekilas melirik sang _aniki_ yang sepertinya mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Hah, apa maksudmu, Sai. Itachi-_nii _tidak mungkin berbohong, diakan calon dokter," jawab Sakura dengan enteng.

Memangnya apa hubungannya? Batin ketiga Uchiha tersebut kompak. Tak habis pikir bagaimana sebenarnya cara kerja otak dari sang gadis _cherry._

.

Bola mata _emerald_ milik Sakura melebar saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ternyata, Itachi mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat dengan banyak sekali lapangan tennis di sekitarnya. Lapangan tennis? Gila!

"Itachi-_nii_?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar gugup.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan ikut bermain kok, kau hanya melihat Sai melawan Sasuke bermain tennis," jelas Itachi dengan sangat tenang tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat perasaan Sakura luar biasa tenang, karena dia tidak harus mendengarkan ocehan dari Sai mengenai kelemahannya dalam olah raga tennis.

"Syukurlah, haha," kata Sakura dengan tawa yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, "Er—aku boleh duduk di sana 'kan, Itachi-_nii?_" tanyanya lagi. Itachi hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan diri menatap kedua adiknya yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan raket tennis mereka.

"Sai, Sasuke. Ayo siap-siap," ujarnya memberi instruksi kepada keduanya.

Sasuke dan Sai pun segera bergegas menuju tengah lapangan untuk memulai pertandingan tennis di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

.

Plok!

Plok!

Sakura yang duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di samping Sasuke dan Sai bermain tennis itu terpaku. Mata teduhnya sedari tadi tak beralih sedikitpun dari pemandangan di tengah lapangan tennis di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda kelas lima SD yang harus Sakura akui, memang sangat tampan, Dengan kaos berwarna biru dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Sangat pas membungkus tubuhnya yang memang tidak terlalu pendek. Bahkan, tingginya hampir sama dengan Sakura.

Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, dia sangat lincah mengejar bola berwarna kuning kehijauan yang berasal dari musuhnya. Caranya mengejar bola dan memukulnya benar-benar membuat Sakura terkesima.

Kulit putih yang berpeluh keringat, rambut _raven_ yang selalu bergerak mengikuti irama tubuhnya. Keren.

"Sasuke-_kun_ hebat sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Kali ini pandangan gadis pecinta stroberi itu beralih ke sisi lainnya. Sang sahabat. Uchiha Sai.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berwarna putih, juga celana pendek berwarna hitam. Sangat keren.

Tak ada ekspresi yang special dari pemuda pecinta seni lukis tersebut. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat cuek. Tapi—

Entah apa yang mengunci pandangan mata _emerald_ Sakura sehingga tatapan matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari pemuda pucat yang selalu ia juluki tuan menyebalkan itu.

"Sai juga hebat," gumamnya lagi kali ini ditambah senyuman manis.

.

Priiiiiiitttt!

Itachi yang bertugas sebagai wasit meniup peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan set pertama antara Uchiha Sai dan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke.

Skor pertandingan set pertama adalah 6-4. Kemenangan di pihak Sai.

"Sai, kau hebat sekali," ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah pemuda murah senyum tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai tak lupa dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraih botol minuman yang masih berada di tangan Sakura.

Sret!

"Eh!"

"Sakura, terima kasih airnya."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tangan Sai masih menggantung di udara sedangkan tatapan matanya sudah beralih menatap sang pengganggu yang barusaja mengambil jatah air minumnya.

Sang adik tercinta ini memang sangat-sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Tidak bisakah dia tidak mengganggu kedekatanku dengan Sakura sedetik saja. Geram Sai dalam hati.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan, Sasuke-_chan_, itu air minum milikku," kata Sai dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Hah, dia tersenyum? Yang benar saja.

"Hah, ini milikmu? Nih, aku kembalikan."

Set!

Botol minuman itu sekarang sudah berada di tangan Sai, tapi—

Sai menatap intens botol air mineral yang berada di tangannya. Ringan. Botol ini ringan. Baru Sai menyadari, sudah tidak ada air di dalam botol tersebut. Hah, anak itu.

"Sasuke—"

"Sudahlah, Sai. Sekali-kali kau harus mengalah pada adikmu," ucap Sakura yang kali ini sudah kembali memberikan air minum untuk yang kedua kalinya pada pemuda berambut _eboni_ tersebut. Dia tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau kalimatnya barusan malah semakin memperburuk keadaan sang sahabat.

"Hn, dengarkan ucapan Sakura_, Baka Aniki_," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Sasuke, kau itu lebih kecil daripada Sakura, seharusnya kau memanggilnya, _Neechan,_ kau sangat tidak sopan," balas Sai seraya membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguk isinya dengan perlahan.

"Hn, selama ini aku selalu memanggilnya Sakura, dan dia tidak protes, lalu, kenapa kau yang protes, B_aka Aniki_. Kau seperti anak perempuan, sangat cerewet."

Checkmat!

Sai menahan air minum dalam mulutnya agar tidak menyembur keluar saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Tapi yang jelas, Baik Sakura maupun Sai yang mendengar langsung ucapan anak berusia sepuluh tahun di depannya hanya bisa terdiam. Benar juga sih. Batin mereka. terutama Sakura.

Gadis itu sudah jelas lebih tua lima tahun dari Sasuke yang berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi, selama ini, Sasuke memang tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak, padahal teman-teman Sasuke yang lainnya memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan kakak termasuk si pemalas tapi jenius dari keluarga Nara itu. Dan anehnya, Sakura juga tidak pernah protes. Jadi, yang salah siapa?

Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hah, semuanya memang gara-gara Sakura. Batinnya geli sendiri.

"Istirahat sepuluh menit, setelah itu kita mulai set kedua."

.

Sepuluh menit berselang. Kedua pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan. Mereka melakukan latihan ringan sebelum memulai set kedua.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_… Sai…" teriak Sakura di pinggir lapangan.

"Berisik," gumam Sai dan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi kompak walau jarak mereka berajauhan. Tapi, seberisik apapun Sakura, kalian tetap saja menyukainya. Uchiha bodoh—oops.

"Ya, kalian berdua, ayo bersiap-siap," Itachi memberikan instruksi kepada kedua adiknya untuk segera memulai set kedua yang tentu saja langsung dijawab anggukan kepala dari keduanya.

"Servis akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke," ucap sang wasit lagi, diapun bersiap meniup peluit tanda set kedua akan segera dimulai.

Priiiiii!

"Sai-_kun!_"

"Eh!?" Sasuke yang akan melakukan servis mendadak berhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil 'musuh'nya. Suara seorang gadis. Siapa?

Sedangkan Sai, yang barusaja dipanggil hanya sedikit saja tersentak, setelah itu ia kembali pada wajah cueknya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, iapun menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang barusaja memanggilnya.

"Ino-_san_?" gumamnya saat menemukan sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat penampilan teman sekelasnya itu. pakaian itu? apa dia mau main tennis juga?

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu segera berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria saat melihat tatapan pemuda tampan itu yang terus mengarah padanya.

Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, apa arti tatapannya itu, nona.

"Sai-_kun_, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Ino saat ia sudah tepat berada di dalam lapangan. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari sang wasit yang terlihat mengerutkan alisnya menatap kedatangan sang gadis bermata _aquamarine_.

"Ino-_san_, kau sedang apa di sini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik itu, Sai malah balik bertanya dan itu tentu saja membuat Ino tertawa pelan, "Sai-_kun_, aku kesini tentu saja untuk bermain tennis, memangnya untuk apa lagi?" jawab gadis berkuncir satu tersebut.

'_**Nah, itu tahu'**_ batin Sai.

"Kalau mau pacaran, jangan di sini, A_niki_."

"Sasuke-_chan_ yah, aduh, aku jadi malu," kata Ino tak lupa dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka mendengar cara gadis yang sedang memeluk lengan _aniki_nya itu memanggil namanya. Huh, Sakura jauh lebih baik daripada kau, gadis aneh.

"Eh? Sakura?" secepat kilat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap bangku tempat Sakura duduk. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit bingung menatap kedatangan pengganggu yang memang Sasuke akui—sangat mengganggu. Itu terlihat dari kedua alis merah mudanya yang mengernyit. Tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

'_**Ok, kau mulai berlebihan, Sasuke.'**_

.

"Set keduanya bagaimana ini, Sai?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai merasa tidak dianggap oleh kedua pemain dan seorang yang er—terlalu kejam kalau dibilang mengganggu walau kenyataannya memang demikian.

"Eh? Sai-_kun_ sedang bermain tennis juga yah? Wah, aku mengganggu dong?" kata Ino lagi kali ini dengan nada yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

'_**Iya, kau sangat mengganggu, pergilah.'**_ Batin ketiga Uchiha berwajah tampan itu yang entah kenapa—lagi-lagi—kompak. -_-'

"Oh iya, Sai-_kun_, setelah ini, ajari aku bermain tennis yah, permainan tennisku belum begitu bagus," kata Ino lagi dengan nada yang—kali ini—dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Aku sibuk, Ino-_san,_" jawab Sai seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis pecinta warna ungu tersebut.

"Hn, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_!"

.

"Set kedua akan segera dimulai, kalian siap?" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri dan mulai bersiap meniup peluit yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, Itachi-_nii_, aku—"

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Ada aku. Kita kalahkan pasangan aneh disana," kata Sasuke berusaha membuat gadis cantik yang menjadi pasangannya itu sedikit tenang.

"Sasuke-_kun_—" _emerald _itu menatap Sasuke seolah mengatakan _**'kau pasti bercanda**_' tapi, tatapan seperti itu sedang sangat tidak berpengaruh pada sang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Priiiiiiiiiit!

Plok!

Servis pertama set kedua telah dilakukan oleh Sai. Bola mengarah ke Sakura. Spontan, rasa gugup itupun menyerang sang gadis _pink_.

"Sakura, ayo pukul bolanya. Dia mengarah padamu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi-tapi—"

"Kau pasti bisa, aku percaya padamu, ayo Sakura!" kata Sasuke lagi saat bola itu semakin mendekati gadis Haruno tersebut.

'_**Hn, bodoh, kau pikir seberapa pintar Sakura dalam hal tennis'**_ ucap Sai dalam hati saat mengingat betapa buruknya sang sahabat dalam hal memukul bola berwarna kuning cerah tersebut.

"Pikirkan hal yang menyebalkan, anggap saja, bola itu adalah orang yang ingin kau lempar ke luar angkasa dengan raketmu!"

'_**Heh, motivasi macam apa itu?'**_ batin Sai lagi.

Plok!

Bola mata _onyx_ milik Sai sukses melebar saat bola servisnya berhasil dikembalikan oleh Sakura. Apa karena motivasi aneh dari Sasuke—

"Ino-_san_, bolanya mengarah padamu!" teriak Sai pada gadis pirang yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Eh, aku?"

Tuk!

Priiiiiiiiiiit!

"Tim Sai-ino gagal mengembalikan bola, 15-0 untuk tim SasuSaku!"

"Kau berhasil, Saku—"

Grep!

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-_kuuun…_ aku berhasil… demi semua bola tennis yang tidak pernah bisa aku pukul(?), sekarang aku bisa memukulnya_, arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Blush!

Sakura masih saja mengoceh tentang keberhasilannya memukul bola tennis untuk yang pertama kalinya dikarenakan kalimat aneh dari Sasuke dan dia bahkan tidak menyadari, pelukan mautnya itu sudah membuat sang Uchiha bungsu merona tidak karuan.

Hoo, lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu, Nona.

Sementara di sisi lapangan yang berseberangan dengan SasuSaku. Uchiha Sai masih terdiam memandangi sang adik dan sang sahabat yang masih ehem—berpelukan—ok, tidak berpelukan. Sakura terlalu semangat memeluk Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke, pasti nyawanya sudah melayang setengah gara-gara pelukan gadis cerewet tapi baik itu.

.

Priiiit!

"Pertandingan set kedua berakhir, skor akhir 6-4 untuk tim SasuSaku," kata Itachi dengan nada amat pasrah. Mengingat bagaimana jalannya pertandingan set kedua benar-benar membuatnya harus berpikir ulang untuk memasukkan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut(?) itu dalam sesi latihan tennis kedua adiknya.

"Yei, kita menang, Sasuke-_kun_…" teriak Sakura yang sudah bersiap memeluk Sasuke lagi. Tapi, sebuah tangan kekar segera menghentikan aksinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, "Sai?" gumamnya saat melihat sang sahabat masih saja memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita seri, kau ingat, set pertama, akulah pemenangnya," kata Sai dengan nada datar. Agak tidak ikhlas juga sebenarnya, dia dikalahkan oleh adiknya dan gadis yang sangat buruk dalam olah raga tennis. _What the_…

"Ng… benar juga yah," ucap Sakura yang mulai mengingat kembali jalannya set pertama, "Hah, lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi, tatapan matanya beralih menatap sang wasit yang masih mencoba menormalkan kembali otaknya(?) akibat virus mematikan set kedua tadi.

"Itachi-_nii,_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura—terlalu—polos. Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan walau dalam hati dia berteriak OOC _**'Semua ini gara-gara kau, tahu!'**_

"Ah, aku punya ide!"

Tiga pasang mata _onyx_ dan sepasang mata _emerald_ itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. kali ini, mereka menatap seseorang yang barusaja bersuara seolah mengatakan-apa-idemu?

"Set ketiga, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sakura yang memainkannya."

Krik!

'_**Jangkrik keluarga Aburame lepas'**_ batin Sai.

.

"Er—ini bercanda 'kan?" kata Sakura dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat ketakutan. Seolah dia akan menghadapi Maria Sharapova.

"Tidak. Ayo bertanding. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan Sai-_kun,_" jawab gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu.

'_**Mendapatkan Sai? Ambil saja sana.'**_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sai? Jadi, taruhannya adalah Sai? Kalau begitu, ambil saja dia dan kita akhiri pertandingan set ketiganya, aku ikhlas kok," ucap Sakura.

Ino dan Sai sama-sama terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan sang gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan bunga khas Negara Jepang itu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi sedang susah-susahnya mempertahankan wajah cool mereka. kalau saja mereka tidak ingat nama Uchiha yang mereka sandang, pasti mereka sudah tertawa sambil berguling-guling di tengah lapangan tennis gara-gara ucapan Sakura. (-_-')

"Hei, kau jahat sekali, Sakura," kata Sai.

Sedangkan Ino, gadis cantik itu menatap Sakura tajam, "Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai Sai-_kun?_ Kau keterlaluan!" katanya tajam, menusuk dan berlebihan.

"Eh? Menghargai Sai? Oh, aku sangat menghargainya," jawab Sakura. Tangan kirinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya—sebagai orang yang sangat menyebalkan—lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Pokoknya kita bertanding! Itachi-_niisan_, ayo pimpin pertandingannya!" teriak Ino kepada sang wasit yang masih asik menonton debat dua gadis cantik di tengah lapangan.

"Eh, ja-jangan!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya seru," jawab Itachi.

"Oh, ayolah, kalian tidak serius 'kan?" Kata Sai yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh semua makhluk yang berada di sana. Kasihan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam olah raga tennis, baru kali ini, set pertama dimainkan oleh tunggal putra, set kedua ganda campuran dan set ketiga tunggal putri. Apa-apaan ini?

.

"Ayo Sakura… jangan sampai menang dari gadis aneh itu!" teriak Sasuke yang berusaha menyemangati Sakura dari bangku yang berada di samping lapangan. Agak aneh juga caranya menyemangati. Ha, sudahlah.

Plak!

"Aduh, sakit, _A__niki!"_ Sasuke sedikit mengusap kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah pukulan mendarap di sana.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, _Baka Otuoto_," ancam Sai dengan wajah yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sang pujaan hati yang terlihat sangat mempesona dengan pakaian a la pemain tennis wanita yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Oh, betapa Sasuke sangat menyukainya.

.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Plok!

Servis dilakukan oleh Ino. Bola melambung menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. Dengan bermodal nekat. Sakura mengarahkan raket milik Itachi yang sudah ia gunakan sejak set kedua tadi ke arah datangnya bola.

Plok!

Bola berhasil dikembalikan oleh Sakura dan kali ini kembali ke arah Ino.

"Bagus," kata Sai.

"Harusnya jangan kau pukul, Sakura," Ucap Sasuke yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ ampuh dari sang kakak, "Apa!" katanya lagi.

"Bodoh, kalau Sakura kalah, artinya kau juga kalah," jawab Sai.

Bola mata hitam milik Sasuke sedikit membulat meski sedetik kemudian bentuknya kembali seperti semula(?). seringai secara perlahan menghiasi wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke santai. Kalau Sakura kalah, kau akan kencan dengan gadis aneh itu—batin Sasuke nista.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban dari adiknya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Priiiiiit!

"15-0 untuk Yamanaka Ino!" teriak Itachi dengan semangat. Namun, wajahnya berubah horror saat menatap gadis bersurai _pink_ yang saat ini meringis—atau lebih tepatnya nyengir—ke arahnya.

Sasuke dan Sai spontan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke tengah lapangan saat mendengar teriakan Itachi. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Itachi, wajah kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itupun memucat bersamaan. Ok, lupakan Sai yang memang sudah pucat dari lahir(?).

"Raketnya?" gumam Sasuke sangat pelan.

_"_Hehe, _gomen_, Itachi-_nii,_ hehe," kata Sakura masih dengan wajah agak(?) berdosanya.

Hening

Hening

"Itachi-_nii?_"

"_Nii-san?"_

"Eng?"

Dua pasang _onyx,_ sepasang _emerald_ dan sepasang _aquamarine_ itu menatap sang sulung Uchiha yang masih terlihat sangat shock.

1 detik

5 detik

"RAKETKU!" teriak Itachi sangat OOC.

"Pertandingan selesai! Sakura, kau kalah! PERTANDINGAN SELESAI, _GAME OVER_!"

Jleb!

Heh, apa hanya gara-gara rusaknya raket bisa dijadikan patokan berakhirnya pertandingan? Yang benar saja. Teriak Sai dalam hati yang juga sangat OOC.

"Yei… aku menang…" teriak Ino.

"Raketkuuu…" Itachi terduduk di sebelah Sakura dengan masih menangisi sang raket yang senarnya sudah tidak lurus(?) lagi.

"_Gomen_, Itachi-_nii,_" kata Sakura lagi. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu. Dia merusak raket kesayangan Itachi, seberapa kuat tenaga gadis ini?

"Senarnya tinggal di ganti, tidak usah menangis," kata Sai yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Tumben sepakat.

Itachi terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sai, akhirnya diapun menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengikhlaskan raketnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya aku ganti dengan raket yang baru," Itachi menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk di hadapannya, "maaf juga sudah memarahimu, Saku," lanjutnya lagi dan kali ini tangannya mengacak pelan rambut gulali milik Sakura.

"Hehe."

.

"Sai-_kuuuuun_… aku menang… nanti kita kencan yah, ke taman bermain di Konoha _Land._ Bagaimana?" Kata Ino yang kembali memeluk lengan sang pemuda pucat.

"Er—kau menang dalam sekali servis. Dan poinmu hanya 15, belum genap 1, Ino-_san_, itu juga karena raket Itachi-_nii _rusak," jawab Sai mencoba menolak ajakan kencan teman sekelasnya.

"Um, tetap saja aku menang," kata Ino lagi.

"Err—"

Sakura menatap Sai dan Ino yang masih berdebat tentang kencan mereka. walaupun ia sangat yakin, Sai akan menolaknya tapi yang Sakura tahu, gadis bernama Ino itu adalah gadis yang sangat tidak pantang menyerah. Bagaimana cara Sai menolaknya yah? Batin Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke. Sakura secara spontan langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "Hah, pulang? Dia bagaimana?" tanyanya, mata hijaunya menatap ke tengah lapangan yang masih terdapat dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Hn, biarkan saja," jawab Sasuke cuek. "Oh iya, kau ternyata lumayan juga dalam olah raga tennis," lanjut Sasuke, tak lupa dengan senyum miring andalannya.

Wajah Sakura kembali berseri saat sang tetangga kelas lima SDnya itu memujinya. Dia bahkan sangat gampang melupakan Sai. Dasar.

"Ayo pulang!" teriak Sakura semangat.

Hei, nona, masih ada seorang lagi yang tertinggal.

.

"Sai, kau mau pulang bersama kami, atau mau pulang bersamanya!" teriak Itachi yang sudah bersiap menjalankan mobil hitamnya.

Sai yang merasa di panggil pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang kakak. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menatap sekelilingnya. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak ada. Tas tennisnya juga sudah tidak ada. Hanya dia dan Ino saja yang masih berada di tengah lapangan.

"Tunggu aku, Itachi-_nii_!"

"Sai-_kun,_ kita akan kencan 'kan, kau pulang bersamaku saja," kata Ino, sekuat tenaga gadis cantik itu mencegah sang pujaan hati untuk meninggalkannya.

"_Gomen_, Ino-_san,_ aku harus pulang, kalau tidak, aku pasti dimarahi _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan. Gomen_," ucap Sai dengan nada yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin. Tapi, Ino tetap saja tidak melepaskan tangannya.

'_**Gadis ini'**_ batin Sai geram sendiri. Diapun memutar otak jenius a la Uchihanya, dan voila! Idepun datang.

"Eh, lihat itu 'kan Deidara-_san_!"

Sret!

Secepat kilat, gadis berkuncir itu melepaskan pelukannya di tangan Sai saat mendengar nama sang _aniki_ disebut tadi. Dan itu tentu saja segera dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Sai.

Mata biru milik Ino sibuk mencari orang yang memiliki nama Deidara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya itu.

"Hah, Deidara-_nii_ tidak ada kok, Sai—"

"_Jyaa… nee…_ Ino-_san_…"

"HAH! SAI-_KUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!_"

.

"Dia sangat mengerikan," ujar Sai sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki mobil pribadi milik sang kakak.

"Orang aneh, pasti temannya juga aneh, benar 'kan, Sakura," kata Sasuke yang segera disambut anggukan dan tawa dari Sakura.

"Diam!"

"Hahaha… Sai, kau lucu. Memangnya kenapa kau menolak kencan dengan Ino-_san_, dia cantik 'kan? Dan kau juga tidak ada janji denganku," Tanya Sakura setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih," jawab Sai acuh. Sedangkan Sakura kembali meneruskan tawanya.

Sai menatap gadis yang sedang tertawa itu dengan seksama. Caranya tertawa, caranya berbicara, semuanya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini benar-benar sebuah candu baginya.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kencan dengan orang lain?

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sai. Sang adik. Uchiha Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memandangi wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki perasaan 'asing' ini untuk Sakura, tapi yang jelas, dia tidak pernah menyesal memiliki perasaan tersebut. Hm.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun._"

Panggilan dari sang tetangga depan rumah itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya, "Hn, ada ap—"

Cup!

"_Arigatou_ sudah mendukungku tadi yah, hehe."

Blush!

Bola mata hitam milik Uchiha Sai melebar saat melihat hal yang barusaja terjadi di depan matanya. Sakura mencium Sasuke. Di pipi. _What?_ Hei, hanya di pipi. Sabar, Tuan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, wajahmu kenapa merah sekali! Sasuke-_kun,_ kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir yang teramat jelas.

'_**Itu karena kau, dasar bodoh**_,' batin Sasuke yang masih berusaha kembali ke imej coolnya, tapi sepertinya susah yah, Sasuke. Haha.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sangat tipis saat menyaksikan interaksi ketiga adiknya tersebut.

Matanya sempat menangkap wajah Sai yang terlihat sangat ehem—cemburu. Juga wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat khawatir dan wajah Sasuke yang masih saja merah.

Haha… lucunya mereka.

Chapter 2 end

* * *

Krik krik

Nyahahaha… kenapa jadinya kaya gitu. Semuanya OOC… #digebukinreaders. Dan itu, soal tennisnya. Haha… Mari-_chan_ di damprat habis-habisan sama atlet tennisnya. Soalnya, Mari-chan lemah dalam olah raga, apalagi tennis. Dijelasin kaya gimana juga, Mari-_chan_ tetap gak paham, Pasti hasilnya aneh yah *pundung*.

Yah, memang beginilah nasib otakku, tidak bisa membuat cerita dengan benar. Mana panjang banget lagi -_-"

Yosh! Biarlah… oh iya, terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chap pertama.

Inilah balasan review buat yang gak login.

Sasusaku love: hehe, gomen, Mari-_chan_ tidak bisa membuat Sakura male, soalnya itu melanggar kodrat(?), yah intinya itulah #apanih

Adem ayem: unik? Haha… _arigatou._ Err—Sasuke terlalu muda gak yah? *lirik tetangga sebelah* enggak juga, cewek usia 15 tahun sama anak cowok berusia 10 tahun itu gak beda jauh loh #maksudlo? Yah, intinya, Sasuke tetap jadi anak SD #plak

Mako-chan: yang mendapatkan Sakura? Haha, ditunggu aja *smirk* #dilemparbatu.

Yuhuu: hei, kalau Sai yang jadi adeknya malah gak ada serunya. Sai udah pasti kalah dari Sasuke yang uhuk-tampan-uhuk itu dong… makanya aku buat persaingan mereka seimbang #seimbangdarimananya?

Yosh! Buat yang login, Mari-_chan_ balas lewat PM aja yah, Terima kasih sudah mereview… _Arigatou..._

Oh iya, karena hari ini tanggal 21 april, Mari-_chan_ ingin mengucapkan, selamat hari Kartini buat semuanyaaa._.._

Akhir kata

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kakak beradik dengan sifat yang hampir mirip. Bukan hanya sifat, bahkan wajah mereka juga bisa dibilang sebelas duabelas. Dan yang paling menarik, mereka juga menyukai gadis yang sama.

Harusnya bukan masalah kalau gadis yang mereka sukai itu adalah gadis cantik berusia lima belas tahun dan masih kelas satu SMA, karena Uchiha Sai adalah pemuda kelas tiga SMA.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah, Sasuke yang notabene adik dari Sai. Dia masih kelas lima SD, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai Sakura yang usianya lima tahun diatasnya?

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY MARI-**_**CHAN**_

**Because of You**

**SasuSakuSai fictlet**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura & Sai**

**Genre: romance & humor & terserah reader(?)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo kalau ada *sombong* dan cerita terserah Author**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sabtu sore.

Kamar bernuansa _pink_ dan putih itu terlihat sedikit berbeda, berantakan dan acak-acakan karena sang pemilik kamar terlihat hanya berguling-guling ria tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya sepulang sekolah tadi.

_Laptop_ yang masih menyala, buku diary yang terbuka isinya juga tas berwarna hitam yang masih tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Benar-benar tidak patut dicontoh.

"Besok hari minggu… haaah… waktunya bersantai," ucap sang pemilik kamar dengan nada datar seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Bruk!

Gadis cantik berambut _bubblegum_ itupun menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuknya dan mulai mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Sakura-_chaaan!_"

Sebuah teriakan super yang baru saja terdengar sedikit banyak mengganggu acara mencoba-tidur-yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Aduh, berisik sekali sih, mengganggu acaraku saja," gerutuan pelan mulai keluar dari bibir tipis gadis _cherry_ itu. mata _emerald-_nya bergerak tak beraturan karena panggilan super dari sang ibu.

"Sakura-_chaaan_… kau dengar _Kaasan_ atau tidak, hah!"

"Hhh," menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Sakura pun bangkit dari tidur—guling-guling—nya dan berjalan memenuhi panggilan ibu tercinta. Entahlah, apa lagi yang akan dia dengar dari kecerewetan super sang Haruno Mebuki.

"_Ha'i_, ada apa, _Kaasan_?" Tanya Sakura sesaat setelah berhasil menemui sang ibu di ruang keluarga. Terlihat sang penguasa rumah tengah duduk di sofa coklat dan sedang menonton tayangan di televisi.

"Duduk sini," ucap Mebuki kepada anak tunggalnya itu. dan tanpa menjawab lagi, Sakura segera memposisikan duduknya di sebelah sang ibu.

xxXXxx

"Hah, Gaara?" teriak Sakura saat mendengar penuturan sang ibu tersayang, bahwa sepupu berambut merahnya itu akan datang berkunjung dan dia—Haruno Sakura—diminta menemani sang sepupu tercintanya itu jalan-jalan.

Yang benar saja. Akan ada banyak masalah kalau dia berkeliling dengan pemuda _insomnia _tapi tampan itu. bayangkan, akan ada berapa banyak gadis yang pingsan saat melihat tatapan mata _jade-_nya. ok, kau berlebihan Sakura.

"Iya, kau tahu sendiri, Gaara sudah lama tidak ke sini, dia bilang ingin berkeliling kota Konoha dengan Sakura_-chan_, bisa 'kan Sakura-_chan_ menemaninya, Sakura-_chan_ anak ibu yang manis," bujuk Mebuki lagi berharap sang putri tunggal mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

'_**Kalau ada maunya saja memujiku**_,' Batin Sakura. Akhirnya, dengan satu tarikan nafas dan helaan nafas panjang, Sakura menyetujui permintaan sang ibu untuk setidaknya menemani sepupu bertato _'Ai'_ nya itu jalan-jalan.

Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Lagipula, sang pemuda yang sifatnya mirip dengan duo Uchiha depan rumahnya itu akan mentraktirnya. Itu pasti. Haha. Dalam hati sang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu tertawa nista.

Dasar lintah darat.

xxXXxx

"Oy, _Teme_! Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Kau tidak seperti _Teme_ yang ku kenal," sang Uzumaki muda bernama Naruto menepuk pundak sang sahabat yang terlihat sedikit berbeda siang ini. Bahkan, sejak tadi, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sangat tidak berminat main bola. Dia malah terlihat sering melontarkan umpatan-umpatan pelan.

'_**Apakah dia bertengkar dengan Sai-**_**niisan**_**?**_' batin Naruto sok tahu.

'_**Memangnya yang biasanya dia kenal itu yang seperti apa?'**_Batin Shikamaru seraya menatap bosan pada kedua sahabatnya yang berbeda tipe itu.

Sang Uchiha bungsu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali (sok) perhatian yang diberikan oleh sahabat pirangnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuat sang pemuda kecil tapi tampan itu diselimuti ehem—kegalauan yang luar biasa.

"_Kuso!_" umpat Sasuke saat mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu lagi.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyaksikan dengan mata mereka masing-masing bagaimana frustasinya sang Uchiha jenius itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan membatin _**'dia ini kenapa?'**_

Oh, _boys_… sahabat kalian butuh pertolongan.

xxXXxx

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda, terjadi juga hal yang setidaknya mirip dengan kejadian di lapangan bola yang baru saja terlihat.

"Sai-_kun,_ menurutmu gambarku bagus tidak?"

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan saat gadis pirang di sampingnya memperlihatkan sebuah gambar anak bebek—yang sebenarnya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali itu.

Entahlah, saat ini dirinya sedang malas memberikan kritik pedas pada apapun dan pada siapapun. Bayangan gadis manis berambut sewarna bunga sakura yang merupakan tetangganya itu kembali menghantuinya. Apalagi kejadian kemarin itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Kuso!_" sudah dua Uchiha yang mengumpat hari ini.

Ino—gadis yang berada tepat di sebelah Sai duduk itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar pemuda yang ia cintai mengeluarkan umpatan pelan.

"Sai-_kun,_ ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya gadis bermata _aquamarine_ lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, gambarmu sudah selesai 'kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku sedang tidak berminat kemanapun," kata pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan nada pelan dan tidak semangat.

'_**Sai-**_**kun**_**?**__'_

xxXXxx

Uchiha Sai memasuki kediamannya dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, _mood _nya seharian—atau lebih tepatnya dari kemarin—sedang tidak baik.

"Kau sudah pulang, bagaimana kencan dengan Yamanaka-_san_?"

Sai sepenuhnya mengabaikan ucapan yang baru saja terdengar. Namun, dia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, aku tidak kencan dengan Ino-_san_, dan berhenti mengganggu urusanku, _Baka Aniki_," ucapnya dengan nada datar seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tercinta.

"Khukhukhu," tawa misterius dari sang sulung Uchiha mengiringi gerutuan lain yang sepertinya dikeluarkan oleh pemuda murah senyum itu.

Brak!

Uchiha Itachi hampir saja melompat dari kursinya saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Untungnya dia tidak memiliki penyakit latah.

Mata _onyx _milik sang calon dokter itu melebar saat melihat sang _otouto_-lah yang ternyata menggebrak pintu dan hampir saja membuatnya jantungan.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hn, _Aniki,_" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, tetap saja terlihat, wajah pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun itu yang tak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang tadi memasuki rumah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sepertinya kondisimu tidak baik," Tanya Itachi seraya berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang masih mematung di tengah ruang keluarga.

"Hn," respon pelan, singkat dan tidak jelas berhasil dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Oy," panggil Itachi saat sang _otouto_ malah melenggang meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa. Sang sulung Uchiha benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang sudah membuat kedua adiknya berubah menjadi err—yah, seperti itu.

xxXXxx

"Aku berangkat," Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan rumah tercinta dan menuju sekolah. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap suram seperti biasa. Menyebalkan sekali. Entah apa yang membuat _mood_ gadis cantik ini buruk di pagi hari yang terbilang cerah.

"Hn."

"Eh! Sasuke-_kun_?" langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya saat mendapati tetangga depan rumahnya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun,_ hm~" sapa Sakura ramah dan tak lupa senyum manisnya. Namun, sepertinya itu belum bisa merubah ekspresi pemuda _emo_ di depannya.

"Sasu-_kun_ sakit?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah gelengan kepala dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Belum sarapan?"

"Dia sudah sarapan, porsinya malah bertambah banyak dari biasanya."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata _emerald-_nya sedikit memicing saat melihat sang sahabat pecinta lukis itu berjalan ke arahnya dan Sasuke.

"Sai?" gumam Sakura.

"Dia biasanya makan dua buah tomat setiap pagi, tapi tadi pagi dia memakan empat. Dia pasti akan cepat gemuk," kata Sai lagi, kali ini dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia tujukan pada adiknya.

"Benarkah? Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sakura agak sedikit takjub, bagaimana bisa, pemuda kelas lima SD itu bisa makan empat buah tomat dalam sekali makan. Kalau dia pasti sudah muntah duluan hanya dengan mencium bau sang tomat.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, _Aniki,_" kata Sasuke.

"Haha, bilang saja kau galau," Ucapan pemuda berambut _eboni _yang menjabat sebagai kakaknya itu mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Galau, apa itu galau. Uchiha tidak pernah galau.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berusaha tidak termakan rayuan setan dari kakak tercintanya dengan melanjutkan langkah kecilnya tepat di samping Sakura.

"Kalian berdua aneh sekali, ada masalah apa? Ayo ceritakan!" ucapan Sakura itu segera disambut tatapan dua pasang mata _onyx_ dari kedua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, Sakura, siapa pemuda itu?"

Ah, akhirnya terucap juga. Lupakan gengsi Uchiha. Ini soal perasaan! Tekad Sai dalam hati yang ternyata sangat Out Of Character.

Sakura menaikkan alis merah mudanya menatap sahabat berkulit pucatnya yang baru saja bersuara.

"Iya, siapa dia?"

Kali ini mata hijau cerah milikgadis musim semi itu bergulir menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedikit—hanya sedikit—lebih pendek darinya.

"Maksud kalian, Gaara?"

xxXXxx

Dan ingatan Sakura akhirnya dipaksa mengingat kembali kejadian paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Lebih tepatnya, hari minggu kemarin.

_Flashback On_

"Kyaaa… Keren… dia keren sekali!"

"Tampan…"

"Kawai~"

"Aku mau jadi pacarnya~"

"Eh, tapi lihat, dia bersama seorang gadis."

"Iya, sayang sekali…"

"Dan lebih sayang lagi, pemuda tampan itu sangat tidak serasi dengan gadis di depannya."

Haruno Sakura sedang berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, setiap jalan yang ia lalui bersama pemuda di depannya, selalu dipenuhi teriakan serupa. Entah itu, _kawai_ lah, keren lah, _sexy _lah. Dan yang lebih parah, tidak cocok dengannya. Hei, pemuda ini bukan pacarku.

Bahkan dia berani bersumpah, saat berjalan dengan Sai atau Sasuke, teriakan mereka tidak segila ini.

"Hn, kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Jiiiit!

Mata sewarna dedaunan milik Sakura langsung bertemu pandang dengan _jade_ milik pemuda yang baru saja bersuara. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, Sakura lah yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan.

'_**Hah, **_**Kami-sama**_**, dia sangat tidak peka. Gara-gara dia aku seperti ini, dasar sepupu tidak berperasaan'**_ batin Sakura heboh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, apa es krimnya tidak enak?"

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada bicara pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Ayolah Sakura, kau tahu sendiri, Gaara itu pemuda paling tidak peka di dunia ini.

Gaara kembali asik memakan es krim coklatnya saat melihat gelengan kepala _pink_ milik sepupunya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang kembali masam.

_Great_! Kau terjebak dengan pemuda tampan tapi tidak sadar akan ketampanannya. Andai saja yang berada di depannya ini adalah Sai, pasti pemuda murah senyum itu sudah babak belur dihajar sang ketua karate.

"Hn, para gadis di sini selalu bersemangat begitu yah, apa karena ada artis yang datang?" ucap Gaara lagi setelah memasukkan sesendok es krim coklat ke mulutnya. Mata hijaunya sekilas melirik para pengunjung mall lain yang kebanyakan berwajah merah. Kenapa mereka ini?

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya guna menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja karena ketidakpekaan pemuda bertato _'Ai'_ di depannya.

"Sudah cukup! Kita pulang!"

Sret!

"Eh?" Sabaku Gaara hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sepupu tersayang yang seenak jidat menarik-narik tangannya keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan di kota Konoha.

'_**sudah cukup, aku tidak mau lagi jalan-jalan dengan pemuda tidak peka macam Gaara, lebih baik aku tidur di kamar atau berlatih karate sepuasnya'**_

Sakura masih saja menarik tangan Gaara hingga menimbulkan tatapan heran dari pengunjung. Mungkin banyak orang yang mengira mereka pacaran, lihat saja, sang gadis manis itu terlihat err—mesra menarik tangan pemuda tampan yang hanya menuruti kemauannya.

Kasihan sekali pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn."

"Ayo ikuti mereka."

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sedang diikuti oleh dua orang berpakaian aneh dengan topi dan kacamata aneh pula.

_Flashback off_

xxXXxx

Sakura masih terbengong dengan mulut menganga saat mengingat kembali kejadian menyebalkannya dengan sang sepupu kalau saja ia tidak mendengar sebuah—

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Jiiiit!

—Sapaan.

Dua pasang _onyx _dan sepasang _emerald _itu terbelalak saat menatap siapa yang baru saja bersuara.

Rambut merah. Tato '_Ai'_. Senyum sok keren, sok _cool_. Dasar pemuda menyebalkan. Batin kedua Uchiha tampan itu yang sangat-sangat kompak.

"Gaara?" gumam Sakura saat melihat sepupunya itu berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau, Panda?" kata Sai dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai. Kakaknya yang memang tidak bisa menjaga tutur kata itu berguna juga. Panda? Bukan panggilan yang buruk. Dalam hati, Sasuke menyeringai setan.

"Sai, kau tidak sopan sekali, namanya Sabaku Gaara," protes keras segera di lontarkan oleh Sakura saat mendengar sepupunya disamakan dengan panda? Panda? Yang benar saja?

"Hn, biar saja Sakura. Lagipula, aku ada urusan dengan kedua orang ini," jawab Gaara santai seraya melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik pada kedua Uchiha tampan di depannya.

"Hn, kau? Ada urusan apa dengan kami?" tantang Sasuke kecil. Mata hitamnya menatap mata hijau pucat Gaara penuh intimidasi.

"Anak kecil," gumam pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu saat memperhatikan sekilas penampilan Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" geram Sasuke marah, pemuda di depannya ini memang menyebalkan, jangan bilang kalau dia juga menyukai Sakura. _Hell_, langkahi dulu mayat Akamaru.

"Kemarin, kalian 'kan yang mengikutiku dengan Sakura di mall, kalian pikir aku tidak tahu?" ucap pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu lagi, kali ini ditambah seringai yang bisa membuat semua gadis pingsan berjama'ah. "Kenapa kalian mengikuti kami kemarin?"

Mata besar milik Sakura semakin membesar saat mendengar ucapan sepupu tampannya. Kali ini, tatapan menyelidik pun dilayangkan sang gadis berambut _pink_ kepada kedua Uchiha berwajah tampan di depannya.

"Kalian—"

"Hah, bodoh, memangnya untuk apa kami mengikuti kalian? Tidak penting sekali," jawab Sai dengan nada datar dan langsung disambut anggukan kepala ayam milik Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _sih?_" teriak Sakura frustasi, sudah cukup dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini menjadi semakin bodoh di depan ketiga pemuda jenius itu.

"Gadis bodoh seperti dia, ambil saja, aku tidak peduli," ucap Sai lagi.

"Hn," gumam Gaara pelan. Sekilas, mata hijaunya melirik Sakura yang kelihatan _shock_, apa karena pemuda pucat ini? Batin pemuda tanpa alis itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ada janji dengan Yamato-_sensei._"

Ucapan datar dan pelan dari satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka mau tak mau membuat ketiga kepala menoleh, dan yang mereka dapatkan, Sakura sudah berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

'_**Sakura.'**_

xxXXxx

"**Baka Aniki**_**! Awas saja kalau kau tidak minta maaf pada Sakura."**_

Kalimat itulah yang selalu terngiang di telinga pemuda pemegang gelar ketua OSIS di Konoha High School. Kejadian tadi pagi di depan rumah Sakura benar-benar membuatnya menjadi pemuda paling bodoh di dunia.

"Cih_, Kuso_!" umpatnya lagi.

_Flashback on_

"Sakura," gumam Gaara pelan saat melihat sepupu cantiknya sudah berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dan sedetik kemudian, mata hijaunya menatap penuh ke arah pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya 'panda'.

"Apa?" Tanya Sai saat mendapatkan tatapan maut a la Sabaku.

"…"

Alis hitam Sai terangkat saat pemuda bertato di depannya hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Maaf saja yah, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan cowok. Batin Sai nista.

"Kau menyukai, Sakura."

Checkmate!

"…"

Sai membeku saat mendengar kalimat pemuda berambut merah darah tanpa alis itu. apa yang harus ia jawab? Atau, perlukah dijawab? Tadi bukan pertanyaan, itu sebuah err—kalimat apa tadi?

"Kalau diam berarti iya," ucap Gaara seenaknya yang langsung dijawab Sasuke dengan tatapan sadis a la Uchiha yang seolah mengatakan jangan-bicara-seenaknya-panda-jelek.

"Oh, kau juga menyukai Sakura? Lucu sekali. Hn, ternyata Sakura disukai dua Uchiha," lanjut Gaara lagi tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh tatapan maut pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun.

Jleb!

Kedua Uchiha berwajah tampan itu terdiam. Bukan bingung memikirkan ucapan Gaara—karena itu memang kenyataan. Yang mereka bingungkan adalah, kenapa pemuda ini malah mengatakan hal seperti itu, padahal kemarin minggu dia kencan dengan Sakura. Ada ap—

"Aku ini sepupu Sakura."

"…"

"…"

"Kalian terlalu _shock_, oh, _gomen_ kalau kalian tidak pernah melihatku, aku jarang menemui Sakura ke Konoha, dia yang sering berkunjung ke Suna. Terakhir aku ke sini saat aku masih sangat kecil, jadi wajar kalau kalian tidak mengenalku, oh dan satu lagi, aku tidak menyukai sepupuku sendiri, Uchiha."

"…"

Sai mematung. Sang Uchiha terlalu dibakar cemburu sehingga ia melupakan kenyataan yang sangat nyata dari gadis musim semi itu. dia 'kan sangat tomboy dan tidak peka, bagaimana dia bisa kencan dengan pemuda tampan ini?

Ho, kau baru saja mengakui kalau Gaara itu tampan, Tuan.

"Jadi? Kau."

Jari telunjuk Gaara yang panjang tepat mengarah ke hidung pemuda pucat berambut _eboni_ yang kali ini memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dari jari Gaara. Kedua pemuda berbeda warna mata itu terdiam dalam posisi mereka sampai akhirnya—

"Kau, minta maaf pada Sakura, dia pasti sedih mendengar ucapanmu yang mengatainya bodoh, walau kenyataannya dia memang bodoh, tapi, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu."

Sai sudah tidak bisa berkutik, ck, kalimat itu memang tak seharusnya meluncur dari bibir calon pelukis ini, sekali lagi, itu semua karena cemburu. Hn, cara Uchiha cemburu memang sangat merepotkan.

"_Baka Aniki_, kali ini aku setuju dengan si panda," kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang 'panda' itu sendiri, "_Baka aniki_, awas saja kalau kau tidak minta maaf pada Sakura."

_Flashback off_

xxXXxx

OK. Mudah saja, Sai. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah datangi dia dan minta maaf sudah menyebutnya bodoh, walaupun—kata Gaara—itu memang kenyataan.

Tapi, bagaimana? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, dia memang sering bertengkar dengan Sakura karena alasan sepele, tapi kenapa yang ini sangat susah?

"Sai."

Deg!

Kembali. Untuk ketiga kalinya di hari ini, Sai mematung. Suara tadi? Itu suara tetangga depan rumahnya yang merangkap sebagai sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya. Gawat.

"Sedang apa di sini? Ada urusan dengan Kiba, yah?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang—biasa saja. Biasa saja? Hei—

"…"

Sakura masih berdiri di depan sahabat Uchihanya yang kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang, err—

"Sai? Kau sakit?" Tanya gadis yang masih mengenakan baju karatenya itu. dan yang ia dapatkan kembali hanya tatapan intens dari sang onyx.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku mau kembali ke ke—"

"_Gomen_."

"—las. Eh? _Nani_?"

"Soal kejadian tadi pagi aku minta maaf," ucap Sai lagi dengan satu tarikan nafas yang seketika membuat sang _emerald_ melebar.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kejadian tadi pagi? Memangnya kejadian tadi pagi kenapa?"

Hening

Demi Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu, Sai berani bersumpah, gadis di depannya ini memang sangat—hah, sudahlah.

"Kau tidak tahu? Lalu kenapa kau langsung pergi sesaat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, hah!" bentak Sai frustasi. Namun lagi-lagi hanya tatapan polos yang ia dapat dari gadis musim semi di depannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, oh, masalah panda itu, sudahlah, Gaara memang mirip panda, aku tidak marah kok," jawab Sakura enteng, seolah jawabannya itu bisa mengangkat rasa geregetan yang saat ini menyerang pemuda pucat.

Sai hanya bisa menganga menatap kepolosan atau kebodohan gadis di depannya. Kenapa dia ini sangat bodoh sih. Dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis super bodoh macam dia. Batin Sai yang kembali OOC.

"Hm, sudah 'kan? Aku tidak marah, jangan berwajah cemberut begitu, nanti Ino-_san_ tidak suka lagi padamu loh," kekehan pelan menggema setelah Sakura mengutarakan kalimatnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura," cegah Sai saat melihat gelagat gadis lima belas tahun itu yang akan melangkah pergi.

"_Nani_?"

"Lalu kenapa kau langsung pergi tadi, setelah aku er—mengatakan 'itu'?" tanya pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu lagi.

Sakura terdiam dan kembali mengulang kejadian tadi pagi dengan kapasitas otaknya yang memang di bawah rata-rata orang normal lainnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Yamato-_sensei_ untuk latihan karate, aku sudah bilang begitu 'kan? Kenapa lagi?"

Jleb!

Ok. Lupakan! Lupakan! Jadi untuk apa dia susah-susah memikirkan rencana minta maaf pada Sakura sementara Sakura sendiri sama sekali tidak menganggap pernyataannya tadi pagi adalah kesalahan.

Uchiha benar-benar bisa turun derajat gara-gara berurusan dengan Haruno satu ini.

"Ggggrrrrhhhh," geram Sai menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Oh, dan soal jalan-jalan dengan Gaara_, gomen_ tidak memberitahumu, itu hasil paksaan dari _Kaasan,_ hehe… ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu, _jyaa… ne_…" ucap Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan sahabat Uchihanya yang masih berdiri mematung dengan nyawa yang sudah melayang setengah.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Sai entah pada siapa.

xxXXxx

"_Baka_," Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai miring saat membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura yang masuk ke ponsel hitamnya.

**From**_**: Sakura-Cherry**_

**To**_**: Uchiha Sasuke**_

'_**Sasuke-**_**kun,**_** sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sai tadi pagi, tiba-tiba dia minta maaf padaku, memangnya dia salah apa?'**_

"Hn, rasakan kau _baka aniki_," ucap Sasuke pelan, dia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jalannya interaksi antara sang _aniki_ dan Sakura. Andai saja ia berada di sana, dia pasti tidak akan kuat menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos Sakura berhadapan dengan wajah tegang _aniki-_nya yang berusaha meminta maaf itu.

"_Teme_, ayo makan," teriakan Naruto yang lebih cempreng daripada para fansgirlnya itu sedikit membuat bungsu Uchiha tersentak, namun ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, dirinya segera mamasukkan ponsel hitamnya ke dalam tas sesaat setelah mengetik balasan untuk uhuk—calon gadisnya.

_**To: Sakura-Cherry**_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

'_**Hn, biarkan saja si **_**baka aniki**_** itu, oh iya, titp salam untuk si panda'.**_

Chapter 3 End

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai… akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #nangisdipelukanLaw

Yohoho… gomen banget kalau ngaret updatenya… yah, maklumilah keadaan Mari-chan yah *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Osu! Daripada kelamaan. Ini balasan review bagi yang gak login di chap dua kemarin. Hihi…

Sakumori Haruna: hehe… makasih udah review yak, hoho… moga-moga Sasu dapetin Saku #dor

Nanako: that's right, love is blind. Hihi.. ini udah lanjut.. makasih…

Shui getsue: makasih Sigit… hihi… tumben kau memuji tulisanku, biasanya pasti kau menjelekkannya *ceritanya lagi ngambek*

Guest: makasih yah, gomen kalau OOC, Mari-chan kalau buat cerita mesti OOC #pundungngepangsapu. Tapi, makasih dukungannya. Ini udah update :3

Mako-chan: haha, Ino-san… hmm… itu mah deritanya Sai yang disukai ama Ino. Hahaha..

Osu! Sudah semuanyaaa… yang login, Mari-chan bales lewat PM yak? Hihi…

Pokoknya, makasih buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin Review, Fave and follow cerita gajeku ini, hiksu, terharu max…

_See you on the next chapter…_


End file.
